


The agent's protection

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, MC didn't go down any character's route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: It starts with when you get a sudden text from somebody claiming to be Seven's co-worker, Vanderwood.'All that I can say is that you are in life-threatening danger.'And from then... Your life completely changes.





	The agent's protection

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was going to buy milk lmao-

> ‘ _All that I can say is that you are in life-threatening danger.’_
> 
> _‘What do you mean?!’_
> 
> _‘Please… DO NOT go to the RFA party. Luciel is being trailed by the people he works for to find you, because you have been a distraction to him. They WILL kill you.’_
> 
> _‘But… how do you know that…? Who are you?!’_
> 
> _‘I am 707’s co-worker.’_
> 
> _‘Mary Vanderwood the 3 rd?!’_
> 
> _‘… That idiot. It is just ‘Vanderwood’, not whatever stupid name he has told you. But look, just meet me at the disclosed address on the day of the RFA party. I will explain the situation to 707, and he can pass it on to your RFA friends that you are unable to come. I can protect you from the agency until 707 is no longer being tracked.’_
> 
> _‘… okay…’_

 

You stared at your phone in a brief moment of heavy silence, before sighing. Your life was like a rollercoaster ride at the moment… A stranger sending you to a dead lady’s apartment, getting to associate with billionaires and actors and hackers, finding out that said dead lady had a _bomb_ installed in the apartment… And now the hacker’s employers were after you to kill you!

What you would give for a normal day… Just 24 hours of normality, no fear for your life, no crazy scenarios getting you into trouble…

You just hoped that this ‘Vanderwood’ was true to their word, and would keep you safe…  That these weren’t your final hours…

 

 

 

The day of the RFA party quickly arrived, but instead of putting on a fancy dress and heading to the venue, you were packing up your few belongings at Rika’s apartment into a bag, preparing to head to the location which you were told to go. Seven had reassured you that Vanderwood was good and that you could trust them, as long as you don’t try to annoy them, like he does. So… you were putting your life in Vanderwood’s hands.

As you stepped out of the apartment, and locked the door behind you though… A sudden text came through to your phone, from Seven.

> ‘ _Change of plan – hacker saying that they are going to get you before you get to Vanderwood. Vanderwood waiting in a RED SPORTS CAR outside building!!! Plz be safe….;;;;’_

Your eyes widened at the text, before you took a tighter hold of your bag before running to the floor’s elevator. You weren’t going to risk going down the staircase, it was an ideal place to be caught alone. At least with the elevator it would be quick too…

Your heart was racing as you made your way down to the building’s ground floor, because you had no idea what Vanderwood was like, how they looked, or even if they really were as trustworthy as Seven said that they were.

Much to your relief, you saw somebody stood by a red sports car just outside the apartment building. They had long-ish brown hair, gloves, and a jacket which they weren’t even wearing properly that had an odd animal print inside it. They also were wearing a pair of sunglasses, their eyes scanning over everybody who went past them.

… You knew straight away that had to be Vanderwood, after all, Seven was quite odd… You figured that Vanderwood probably was too.

Quickly, you went over to the person and bit your lip. “Um, excuse me-!”

“Hmm? Oh, I recognise you. Distracting apartment lady.”

_Definitely had to be Vanderwood._

They then went over to the door of the driver’s side of the car, before glancing at you. “Get in quickly. The agency is _very_ active in the city at the moment. You _can’t afford_ to be seen by them.” They then got into the car as you nodded, and did as they had said. The car was very comfortable, and… _very_ Luciel-like. You straight away noticed that there were some loose photos on the dashboard of images of Elizabeth the 3rd. Mostly of the poor cat trying to escape from him in CCTV footage.

Plus the car smelled to high heavens of Honey Buddha Chips and Doctor Pepper, plus there were a few suspicious stains on the seats, most likely also Doctor Pepper too…

There was an awkward silence for the first few minutes of the journey, but you decided to break the silence when you noticed that it got to a point where you and Vanderwood seemed to be leaving the city. “Um… Where are we going…?”

Vanderwood remained silent for a moment, before his face straightened. “Luciel has a secret bunker a few miles out. The one which the agency is aware about is at the other side of the city. I am the only one besides him who is aware of it and has access. It’s the one place where you are guaranteed to remain safe from the agency. Sometimes Luciel himself _forgets_ about it, so I go there to get the hell away from him. He’s so annoying at times so you just _need_ a break…”

A quiet laugh escaped you at that remark, before you put on a smile. “I can imagine. I’ve only been able to speak to him over the RFA app on my phone, and at times he does get very… Excitable.”

That made Vanderwood tense up though. “By the way… Speaking of your phone, you _need_ to get rid of it. The agency is practically guaranteed to be tracing it by this point. We’ve already sorted a replacement one for you. Or rather… Luciel has.”

After that, things fell silent once more as you turned your phone off and handed it over to Vanderwood. God… You couldn’t even have your phone as you remained in hiding from both the hacker and the people which Seven worked for… You didn’t even know how long this was meant to last…

Eventually, tears started to stream down your face. You _weren’t_ ready to go through with all of this, but you had to…

“Hey, lady… You’re going to be okay. Don’t worry. I’ve been able to get a few months of leave to keep an eye on you to keep you safe. You can still contact your RFA friends and Luciel, you just aren’t going to be able to see them. God… You can even cry on me if you have to, right? You’ll be safe, and your life will return to normal soon enough.”


End file.
